Final Fantasy XIII: Arc'En'Cie
by G3NET1XZ
Summary: Vayne Aurillieus a normal university student somehow fell into the game of the infamous FFXIII. Upon entering the world, he was named a Arc'En'Cie, a mysterious new-type of L'Cie that has a focus greater than anyone's... and a sacrifice that is most painful. OC included. SerahXSnow LightningXOC OCXVanille VanilleXHope Love Square O.O (Oh no he didn't!) :D


Phase I-I: Arc'En'Cie

Hi fans of FFXIII, welcome to my fanfic for (name mentioned before). This will have one OC for the entire story, unless something in the story forces me to make another character which will be in fact my fault… Anyways I hope you enjoy the story, and well see you next time! Beginning is Semi-canon.

I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any franchise in this matter. All rights go to Square Enix. I make no money out of this!

* * *

Well? Did you expect some great story? Something about dragons flying burning people to death? Or possibly some anime show like Naruto and Bleach… something to do with blood, tears, and maybe even comedy? No! This is just a normal world, with normal (not) people.

My name is Vayne Aurillieus, I came from Canada but I moved to Japan because of parents work. I currently attend Tokyo U… well because my parents teach linguistics there. My parents wanted me to become a University teacher just like them, but I don't want to.

I'm more of a mechanics guy, I like making stuff, which is why my room is filled with cosplay stuff. I made Assassin's creed assassin blade, and I even made a working robotic arm.

Anyways… what I wanted to say the most was, that I got a new game from my father. Final Fantasy XIII, now I'm a big fan, but… I've never seen a cover like this before. It's not your typical FF cover… I looks… deathly…

Anyways, let's pop this sucker in shall we?

Second Person Narrative ends

"Hmmm…" Vayne was sitting down impatiently… his eyes were twitching, "God damn PS3 installa-"

10 minutes later…

"What's this?"

A text appeared on Vayne's television it was asking something.

"Do you take responsibility for taking this course of action? Forever be a fair and honourable person? Sure why not?" Vayne pressed O to confirm, but then it asked another question.

"Are you prepared to leave this world? To behold another and become an Arc'En'Cie?" Vayne stopped and thought for a while, "What's with this game? Whatever let's just play…"

Vayne answered yes to the question. A notification appeared on the screen. Thank you… please sign here.

"Are you freeing kidding me?!" Vayne pressed O to start typing it in… it didn't work, "What the hell? Did the PS3 freeze on me?"

He walked up to the PS3 and pressed the power button… nothing happened, it didn't turn off.

"This is weird…" He went to the power outlet and pulled out the plug… it was still on, "This is some crazy stuff…"

Vayne tried turning the TV off but it wouldn't turn off, he noticed something as his face was near the TV. He saw a clear blue ocean… but barely.

"What the heck? I'm… I'm tripping out right? There's no way and ocean would be in my-?!" Vayne leaned forward to much and his head literally went inside the TV.

"AHHHHH! What the hell?! My... my eyes… they're burning!" Vayne completely fell into the TV while screaming his heart out. The PS3 turned off and exploded, the disc was ejected out, and was completely fine.

Vayne as falling through some sort of portal, while he was holding his face in pain.

The pain had start to subside, and he slowly removed his hands from his face.

"Why is everything white?" Vayne could feel wind blowing on his body, he then slowly looked down.

An ocean… he was falling…

"OH MY ODIN!" Vayne was panicking, he couldn't do anything, he prepared himself as he was approaching the ocean.

*SPLASH*

Vayne dived underwater prior to falling down, and he swam back up to the surface. He looked around the ocean and saw a huge city.

"Whoa… this place… looks nothing like Japan… where the hell am I?" Vayne began swimming to shore, until someone on a flying bike came to him.

"Hey, kid you alright? You shouldn't be swimming out here, this far" this man looked old… but that was just Vayne's opinion.

The man was wearing a beanie, a white coat, fingerless gloves, light blonde hair, blue eyes, and the noticeable feature… his horridly shaved face…

"I'm fine… Do you know where this is?"

"You don't know where you are? Someone from out of the city huh?"

"Sure?"

"Well right now you're in Bodhum, a nice peaceful city"

"_Bodhum? Where am I? Germany?"_

"Hey kid, you better get out of the water." The man stuck out his hand to help Vayne out of the water.

"Thanks!" Vayne gladly accepted the gesture, and took his hand.

"What's your name kid?" the man started up the odd vehicle and began to fly off.

"Vayne, Vayne Aurillieus, and yours?"

"My name is Snow Viller, nice to meet you!"

Vayne nodded.

As the two approached the city, Vayne's eyes widened at this beautiful city. It was oddly futuristic.

"Whoa… this place looks… cool"

"Oh yeah? Well the scenery does get kind of boring after a while."

They approached the beach, where a bunch of people where playing in the water, kids making sand castles, sun tanning, everything.

When they landed on the ground a girl with pink… yes… pink hair came running towards Snow.

"Snow, where were you? I've been looking l over for you!"

"Ahahaha… sorry Serah, I was helping this guy out."

Serah leaned sideways and Vayne blankly looking around.

"Who is he?"

"Like I said, I was helping him out… He was stuck out in the ocean, and it seems like he has no idea where he is…"

"Excuse me!" Serah called out to Vayne.

"Yes?" Vayne replied but was then distracted by her pink hair.

"Um? Is something wrong?"

Vayne walked in circle around Serah, staring at her hair. Although Serah felt a little weirded out.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"Hmm… You're hair colour suits you… plus it looks really beautiful too!" Vayne smiled happily, and at the same time made Serah turn red for a few seconds.

"Hey, hey kid are you hitting on her?" Snow came in, and sounded hostile.

"D-Did I say something wrong? I'm just complimenting her hair…" Vayne sounded innocent… he literally has no idea what's going on.

"Snow don't worry about it, its fine. What's your name?"

"Vayne Aurillieus, nice to meet you"

"I'm Serah Farron, and this is my boyfriend Snow."

"Oh…So that's why he was angry, you could have just told me you two were dating…" Vayne directed that comment at Snow.

"I thought it was obvious…"

"Well it wasn't… good job…"

Serah laughed at the two.

"You two are already getting along nicely"

Snow and Vayne looked at each other and laughed as well.

The three left the beach, and began walking down the streets.

"So… where are we going?"

"Were going to Serah's house, we need to get you changed out of those wet clothes"

Vayne looked down, his clothes were completely soaked.

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No worries"

They arrived at her house, and Vayne quickly went to the washroom to change out of his wet clothes.

*knock* *knock*

'It's me Serah, you should also take a bath too! There are some towels in the cabinet!"

"Thank you!"

Vayne undressed himself, and turned on the shower. In the shower he noticed a mirror was placed there. Remembering the burning sensation on his face he looked closer and touched his cheek.

Suddenly a strange symbol appeared in his eye, he got startled and slipped.

*BANG*

"What the hell was that?" Snow got up from his chair and walked towards the washroom, "Hey kid are you alright?"

Vayne got back up, and lucky he didn't hurt him self.

"I'm fine!"

"Be careful alright?"

"Got it!"

Vayne went back to the mirror and looked at his eye… the symbol didn't appear again, but he still felt uneasy. He turned off the tap and got out of the shower.

He got changed with the clothes Serah brought him.

'Hmm… these clothes… feel odd…"

Vayne left the shower room, and sat on a chair in the kitchen. He looked around but Snow and Serah weren't there.

"_Where did they go? Should I look for them? No, no… I don't know where I am, plus I can't go around in there house… what should I do?"_

Vayne was contemplating, and was in deep thought, not noticing the door opening.

"_Oh! My phone! That might help!" _Vayne got up and walked back into the washroom.

He was looking around until he found his original clothes. He went through his pockets and found his phone. Upon pulling it out a ring fell out as well.

"What's this?" He picked it up and stared at the ring. The sign had three words on it…, "Arc'En'Cie?"

Vayne put on the ring and he closed his eyes, thinking something would happen.

"Nothing huh? Man I'm going crazy."

As Vayne walked out, he came across a pink haired girl… but it wasn't Serah this time… this girl looked like she was pissed.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Vayne noticed she had some sort of weapon in her hands.

Vayne slowly put his hands up in the air.

The girl whipped out her weapon which looked a gun right at his head.

"Don't shoot me!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vayne Aurillieus, but it doesn't matter because no matter how much I explain, you're going to shoot anyways right?!"

The woman gave an odd look at him. She readied her weapon.

Vayne closed his eyes ready for the shot.

Right then the door opened, Serah, and Snow came in. As soon as they walked in, they saw the gun pointed at Vayne.

"Onee-san?!" Serah came running towards her sister, "What are you doing?!"(Note: It just sounds better in Japanese, wouldn't you guy's agree?)

"Whoa Lightning, you need to point your gun at him, geez…"

"Serah who is this?"

"He's just boy ok? He was completely soaked and lost."

"Hey you!" Lightning was talking to Vayne, "What's your name?"

"V-Vayne!" He was still a little bit scared.

"Hmph…" Lightning turned back to Serah, "What are planning next? You can't expect him to stay here"

"I don't know… he doesn't even know where he is"

Lightning sighed and placed her hand on her head.

"Hey Vayne, where did you come from?"

"I came from Tokyo, Japan"

"What kind of name is that?"

Serah pulled on her sisters' shirt.

"Can we just let him stay for one night? How much trouble could he cause?"

Lightning thought for a while, and once again sighed.

"Alright… one night, but that's it, then he leaves"

Thank you!"

Snow approached Vayne smiling.

"Vayne, looks like you can stay here for the night, aren't you lucky?" Snow turned to Lightning, "You better thank her and Serah, alright?"

"Alright" Vayne walked towards the two sisters.

"What do you want?"

Vayne went down on his knees, which surprised both of them. He then proceeded to do a traditional Japanese bow.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality!"

"Y-you can lift up your head, there's no need for this…"

Vayne looked up at Lightning, "No, in my country we do this out of respect and honour when people do deeds like these!"

Lightning then noticed something in his eye. It was the same symbol that Vayne saw in the washroom.

"Vayne, I'll show you your room" Serah helped Vayne off the floor and grabbed his wrist.

"Alright"

Lightning was still staring at Vayne with suspicion. Snow noticed that Lightning was staring too and smiled.

"Hey Lightning… did you take a liking to that kid?"

Lightning quickly hit Snow on the head.

"Ow!"

"No… That boy… he has a brand on him as well… but one I have never seen before…"

"Here's your room!" Serah opened the door to Vayne's room, and it was quite spacious.

"Wow… your house is nicer than I thought…"

"Everything is pretty much set up so there's really nothing you need to worry about." Serah sat on the bed, "Which reminds me, Snow and I are going out, you want to come with us?"

"Can I? It sounds more a like a date… so I don't want to interfere."

"Oh no, it's not a date…" Serah beckoned him to come over and started to whisper in his ear, "It's my sisters' birthday tomorrow"

"Oh… If it's that then alright!"

"Ok, let's go!"

The two left the room.

Snow was sitting on the sofa waiting for them.

"Snow? Where did Lightning go?"

"She went out to think about something… again…"

"Well anyways, it looks like Vayne is coming with us"

"Really? Great! I wanted to take you around town, it's pretty lively around here"

The three left the house and walked around town. They ended up buying lots of food for her birthday. Vayne tapped Serah on the shoulder

"I'm going to look around for a while, you two can go on ahead"

"Are you sure you won't get lost?"

"Don't worry I know where your house is!" Vayne waved good bye and headed back to the shopping district.

Back to Snow and Serah who were walking down a bridge. Serah looked a little down.

"Hey Serah… What's wrong?"

"Snow… I-I think we should break up… I already made up my mind…"

"Wait what? You can't just drop the break up bomb like that" Snow grabbed Serah's arm ad noticed a symbol on her arm, "You've been branded huh?"

Serah was quiet.

"Why didn't you something earlier?"

"Vayne was with us at that time… I didn't want him to hear all of this, besides he wouldn't have understood…"

Snow sighed and held her hand, "Did you think just because you were branded, I would give up on you?"

Serah turned to Snow surprised at his comment.

"L'Cie or not, you're still the Serah I know…" Snow went into his pocket and gave her a ticket, "Go to this place… I need to tell you something important there… ok?"

Serah hesitantly took the ticket and nodded. Snow turned back and left.

Serah was walking on the shore still thinking about her decision and Snow, until a girl called out her name.

"Serah! Serah!" An oranged haired girl with two curly pig tails waving at her.

"Vanille?"

"Why do you look so down?"

"Snow found out I was a L'Cie… and I don't know how to deal with this… my sister is eventually going to find out."

"Hm… You're down because you're thinking of the negatives all the time"

"How can this be a positive thing?"

'You'll regret it that's why… thinking about all the negative emotions, and shoving everyone else away, can be painful for others too." Vanille sat down on the sad and gestured Serah to do so as well.

"Do you want to be sad until the time comes? Or try to make everlasting thoughts and memories with the people you love? I would choose the second one"

Serah smiled a bit.

"Ah! You smiled! Try to be happier ok?"

Serah nodded and the two hugged.

Back with Vayne, he was walking around the market looking at all kind of accessories. Vayne walked by a jewellery shop and noticed Snow inside, buy some sort of necklace.

"_I'm guessing that's for Serah? I can't imagine Snow giving a present to Lightning…"_

Vayne ignored it and walked on. He then noticed another familiar person… a woman with pink hair… and was taller… it was Lightning. Vayne stopped and hoped she wouldn't notice.

Lightning was approaching closer and closer. She walked right past him, and Vayne sighed in relief. Right as he was about to step off, someone grabbed his shoulder. He slowly turned his head…

"O-Oh… hi there… Lightning…"

"I need to talk to you, follow me."

"Ok…"

In a dark alleyway Lightning lead Vayne to a dead end.

"Uh… what are we doing-?!" He was cut off as Lightning grabbed his collar and corner him into a wall, "Agh… What are you doing?!"

"What is that symbol in your eye?!"

"What symbol?!"

Lightning pulled and pushed him back into the wall.

"Stop playing games! What is that symbol in your eye? Are you a special type of L'Cie?!"

Vayne quickly remembered that time in the shower.

"Look! The symbol you've seen, I don't know what it is! I really don't know!"

Lightning had a fierce look in her eyes. She finally let go of him, and he dropped to the floor.

"Dang…"

"Sorry… I got a little carried away…"

*cough* *cough* "It's alright… I'm guessing this L'Cie thing is pretty bad huh?"

"You wouldn't believe if it if I told you…"

"Can I take a guess?"

"Go ahead"

"I'm guessing this L'Cie symbol are on humans like us, and it somehow turns into a monster?"

Lightning looked fairly surprised.

"You partially right… but how did you know?"

"_Playing rpgs and mmorpgs… these things are kind of predictable"_

"Just a lucky guess…"

"Come follow me… I'll explain this elsewhere" Lightning walked off and Vayne quickly got up and followed.

The two entered a diner, and took a seat.

_Oh crap… I don't have money… or at least money in this world…" _Vayne took a peek in his wallet, and saw a bunch of coins.

"What the heck?"

"What's wrong?"

Vayne suddenly began pouring coins out of wallet, it was like an unending flow of coins. Everyone stood there shocked.

"What's this? 100 yen coin?"

Lightning hit the table.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Don't go spilling money like that! People will get the wrong idea!"

"This is money?"

"Yeah, its gil… you should know that"

"_I should?"_

Vayne cleaned the mess he made, but even then people were still staring at him, albeit the store owner had coins in his eyes…

"So… about the L'Cie… care to explain?"

"The L'Cie is a really long and complicated matter… so I'll just summarize it for you. Basically humans are branded by a mark on their body given by the Fal'Cie. With that mark each person is given a focus, if they can't complete it, they will turn into a Cie'th which is pretty much a monster"

"I don't like where this is going…"

"If you do complete the focus, you become crystalized, and sent into an eternal slumber until you complete your next focus… and that's pretty much it"

"Didn't really sound that complicated, but either way you lose your right to living"

The waitress came by and gave them their orders.

"What's this?"

"When I come to this diner, I usually order this…"

"So to sum it up, it's your favourite right?"

Lightning didn't answer and just drank.

Vayne took a sip from it, and smiled.

"Wow, it is good." Vayne was happily drinking it and Lightning seemed relieved that he liked it.

"I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Well, maybe because it's a preferred taste." Vayne looked outside the window, "This place really is beautiful, night or day…"

"I'm going to call the check alright?"

"That sounds good"

The manager came to our table and handed us the bill with a smile on his face.

"Are you two… possibly going out?"

Vayne choked on his drink, he thought it would come spilling out of his nose. On the other hand Lightning looked a displeased.

"No… I wouldn't go out with him…"

Vayne just got a little bit ticked off.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it means, why in the world would I go out with you?"

"Right back at you, o-n-e-e-s-a-n," Vayne made two peace signs with his fingers.

"Oh?! I dare you to say that again!"

"O-N-E-E-S-A-N is scary!" As soon as he said that he bolted out of the dinner.

"Why you!" Lightning paid for the bill and ran after him.

Right in the middle of the shopping district Lightning was holding Vayne by the collar constantly shaking his body back and forth.

*PEW* *BOOM*

The two were suddenly distracted by the noise. Lightning let go of Vayne, and everyone began walking towards the sound.

Lightning and Vayne were standing in front of a huge globe that had fireworks popping inside. This clear night sky and the fireworks going off… Vayne's impression of the city was getting better and better.

"This place seems more beautiful than my world…"

Lightning took into consideration in what he said.

'_His world?"_

On the other side of the globe Snow and Serah were sitting on a park bench.

"I'm glad you came…"

Serah nodded.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Snow clenched his fist and took a deep breath. He got up from the bench and pulled up Serah.

"What's wrong?"

Snow went through his pocket and pulled out a necklace, and a beautiful one at that. Serah stared at it, and it looked like she already loved it.

"I don't that much about jewellery but I hope this is good."

Serah slowly took the necklace.

"No… it's lovely… but why?"

Snow turned around and leaned on the railing near the water. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. He quickly turned around and bowed.

"Will you marry me?!" Snow yelled as loud as he could, and his eyes were closed tight, to hold his shyness.

Serah was too shocked to answer, and stood still for a few seconds.

"If you think his is a joke… it isn't! I really do love Serah! More than anyone in the world!"

"Yes…"

"Please…Hm? What did you say?" Snow's eyes were literally sparkling.

"Yes I will!"

"ALRIGHT!" Snow jumped for joy, and hugged Serah. He lifted her up and began twirling out of happiness.

'Snow, Snow! Stop, ahaha, I'm getting dizzy!"

"Ah, sorry about that" Snow placed Serah back on her feet, scratching his head in embarrassment, "I'm just so happy, I got carried away."

Serah couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, there's something I want to show you…" Snow stuck out his hand.

Serah took his hand and they began walking off somewhere.

Back with Lightning and Vayne, they were still watching the fireworks.

*yawn* Vayne started to feel drowsy.

"You tired?"

"Then we might as well go back" Lightning started to walk back, and Vayne quickly followed.

Vayne quickly looked back at the fireworks, and saw something flying around the water. It was sort of floating cycle. Vayne took a closer look at it.

"_Oh, it's Snow, and Serah? Is he? Ah… good job my friend, good job."_

"Vayne hurry up!"

"Ah sorry!" Vayne quickly ran back to Lightning.

Back with Serah and Snow, his hover cycle was swiftly streaming above the water. Beside them was the globe of fireworks, beautifully displaying a number of colours.

"You got to love these fireworks, they granted my wish"

"What wish?"

"Before you said yes to my proposal right? I wished upon the fireworks that you'd say yes"

Serah smiled, "Then… maybe they'll grant my wish as well"

"What's that?"

"To tell the truth to my sister… about me becoming a L'Cie."

"Hey! Our engagement is way more important right?" Snow and Serah were sitting on the cycle flying around the globe, the water reflected the fireworks sparks, and made it look like an array of colours.

'Man, oh, man, I can't wait to see Lightning's face… Vayne too, even though we just met him."

"You seem to taken a liking to him."

"Of course, right off the bat, he was being kind to us… that kid… my new sister should learn from him"

"Sister?"

"Lightning!"

"Hahaha… that's true"

Snow laughed a little and looked at the globe. He turned the cycle and it entered the globe. As they entered, a bunch of fireworks were exploding showing a beautiful variety of spark designs.

Serah looked especially happy with all these beautiful colours in the night sky. Snow on the other hand began to look a little down.

"Hey, Snow?"

Snow turned to her, 'Hm?"

The two stared into each other's eyes and they began getting closer and closer.

*BOOM*

A firework suddenly went off close to them and startled the two. Snow quickly maneuvered out of the way and exited the globe.

"Whew… that was close…"

Serah couldn't help but laugh, and that carried on to Snow.

"It's beautiful… this I our secret spot right?"

"Next year… we'll come again and watch"

Serah turned around, and looked into Snow's eyes and vice-versa. Their faces began getting closer and closer, until they're lips finally touched. They parted, with Serah releasing a ear from her eye and Snow gently put her in his arms, and flew away.

_~The Next Day~_

Vayne was standing in a middle of something he didn't like, and had eyes of worry.

"You became a l'Cie, so now you're gonna marry this idiot? And you think I'm gonna buy that? Full points for originality. But, don't forget. If you really are a l'Cie, it's my job to deal with you." Lightning turned her back towards Serah "Worst birthday ever…"

"Hey… Lightning… You don't need to go that far" Vayne looked back at Serah who was on the verge of tears, she then ran off.

Snow started to walk up to Lightning aggressively, "Hey Lightning you-?!" He was stopped by Vayne, he was shaking his head.

"You go look for Serah… I'll talk to her"

Snow looked at Vayne angrily, but saw that his eyes were angry as well.

"I'm counting on you" Snow placed his hands on his shoulders, and ran off.

"Lightning…"

"What? Nothing you'll say will convince me…"

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?"

Lightning clenched her fist, and turned around fiercely, and pointed her blade at him.

"What the hell do you know about me?"

"I know enough that you want Serah to be happy… and you don't want Serah to marry Snow, because… those aren't the expectation you want… this is about you in your head."

"Shut up! You don't anything about my past! We've just met yesterday, don't just go acting like you know everything about me!"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Hey, Lightning the Sanctum Army is here!" it sounded like snow.

"What?!" Lightning ran to the door and opened it, "Why?"

"From what I heard a bunch of personnel snuck into Bodhum, and they found a lot of Pulse Fal'Cie's in there. Now they're taking everyone to be purged."

"Serah?! Where is she?!"

"I was too late…"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"This is the Sanctum army, open your doors and surrender immediately!"

What the hell is going on?" Vayne looked calm… which was odd. The door suddenly got smashed open.

Unconsciously Vayne grabbed the soldiers' weapon and threw him into a wall. He quickly disarmed him, took a knife out of the soldiers' pocket and stabbed his throat.

"What the hell?!" The next soldier came in and was about to fire at Vayne.

Unlucky for the soldier, Vayne took out the knife spun around and threw the knife, which directly hit right between the soldiers' eyes.

Snow and Lightning looked in disbelief.

"Whew… that was close… holy crap I just killed them!" Vayne also seemed surprised.

"You seem capable to fight" Lightning grabbed Vayne's arm and rushed out the door.

Snow looked down at the living room table, and saw the present which Serah was going to give her. He took it and placed it in his coat.

Outside, screams and calls for help could be heard throughout the city. One guy with some armour came towards Lightning.

"Lightning! We saw some PSICOM's taking a bunch of citizens to a train, and I think I saw your sister amongst them"

"Thank you!" Lightning ran off with Vayne and Snow following close behind.

Snow looked towards the side and saw two people fighting back against the PSICOM troops.

"Vanille? Hope?!"

Vayne turned around and saw the two struggling against them. He suddenly felt a pounding in his heart.

He started to look around and saw a dead soldier on the ground. He ran and took his rifle.

"Vayne?! What are you doing?"

Lightning turned back, "That idiot!"

Vayne began running towards the soldiers and started firing.

The soldiers flinched and it gave Vayne enough time to throw his weapon at one soldier. Vayne quickly grabbed a hold of the dazed soldier and turned around.

"Die!" The second soldier opened fire, but Vayne use the other as a shield.

Vayne took out a pistol from the dead soldiers holster and fired from his hip, hitting the soldier right in his head.

Both soldiers fell dead on the floor.

Vayne walked up to Vanille who was a bit frightened.

"Are you okay?" he lent his hand out.

Vanille began staring at him.

"Uhh… Hello?"

Vanille shook her head and took his hand, "I'm fine…"

Snow helped up Hope who took a bullet graze to the arm, "Hope you ok?"

"Yeah… just a little scratch…"

Lightning grabbed Vayne by the collar, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just helping them out! Besides you could have just went on, you probably had no reason to come back for me!"

"Tch!" Lightning threw back Vayne, lucky Vanille caught him, well barely.

"Thank you!"

Vanille looked down at the ground, "I-It's nothing…"

Vayne turned back to Lightning who was already running off.

"Excuse me but what are you guys doing?"

"Were trying to save Serah, that's what" Vayne smiled and ran off.

"Where's Serah?"

"She's been taken by the Sanctum soldiers to get purged"

"What?!" Both Vanille and Hope said in unison.

"If you guys want to help, that'd be great" Snow also began running off.

Vanille and Hope looked at each other, nodded, and followed Snow.

The three caught up to Lightning and Vayne who stopped in the middle of town.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?!"

Both of them were looking at the sky. Snow looked up as well…

A pure white humanoid floating in the air, I had veils floating around it's body… it had a strange godly aura coming from it.

In its hand was… Serah.

"Serah?!"

Vayne's heart began pounded harder, it felt like he was getting a heart attack. He clenched his heart and fell on his knees.

"Hey, What's wrong?!" Lightning was checking over Vayne who was in pain, she noticed that his left eye was showing a symbol.

"_What is that? That's not a L'Cie brand…"_

"AHHH!" Vayne was screaming as the pain gotten worse.

Vayne opened his eyes and he was in a white room… or at least there was nothing here. He turned around and saw the same humanoid as before.

"What are you?!"

"I am Kreos… I am what you call a Fal'Cie… it's good to finally meet you Arc'En'Cie"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the Arc'En'Cie… The beginners beginning, and the enders ending… your grand focus has been decided…"

"What the hell? Explain!"

"No need… As you will find out yourself…"

A bright light blinded his eyesight… As the light faded he woke up and saw Lightning looking at him.

"Agh… What happened?"

"You fell unconscious when we saw that Fal'Cie… when that happened, it blinded all of us… and we ended up in Vestige"

"What about Serah?"

"She's with Snow right now… that Fal'Cie gave her up… but it transported us to a strange place"

"What about the other two?"

"They're fine, but they're unconscious"

Vayne looked over his shoulder and saw Snow holding onto Serah's shoulder. He got up and walked over to Snow.

"Is she alright?" Vayne asked.

"She's fine… it looks like she's just unconscious."

Vayne sighed, "That's a load off my chest…"

*RUMBLE*

The walls and ground began to shake. It got more and more violent as seconds past.

"What the hell is going on?!" Snow was holding Serah tight in his arms, as she began to slowly regain consciousness.

"Snow…?" Serah opened her eyes and grasped his hands.

"Serah? You're awake? Thank goodness" Snow stood while carrying Serah in his arms.

Vayne grabbed Vanille and threw her over his back, while lightning threw Hope over her shoulders.

"Let's get moving!"

Lightning began running and came across a huge hall, with a chained up Fal'Cie.

"What the hell is that?"

"It doesn't matter, what matter now is that we get out of here"

They began running down the steps, as Vayne passed right under the chained up Fal'Cie, it's eyes opened.

A voice was ringing inside his head, which caused him to falter in his steps.

"What's wrong?!"

"_You… child… you are the Arc'En'Cie… why do you disturb me?"_

"_How come his voice is in my head?"_

"_I am taking with via link, since we are the same"_

"_There is no way that you and I are the same! I am human-?!"_

"Hahahahaha!" The Fal'Cie began laughing.

"_You?! Human? Don't fool yourself…"_

"_Shut up! I am human! I'm nothing like you monsters!"_

"_Fool…"_

The floor underneath them began cracking, eventually the floor crumbled.

The group began to fall through the fissure. Vayne was desperately holding on to the ledge while holding on to Vanille. Lightning and Snow were in the same position.

"_A L'Cie is amongst you…" _The Fal'Cie ripped off the chains with ease, and its arms took Serah.

"Serah!"

"Snow!" The two attempted to grab each other despite knowing that they were already far apart.

The Fal'Cie threw her up in the air, and a small gateway opened above the Fal'Cie's head. Silver liquid began attaching itself to Serah's arms, and began pulling her in.

"Serah!" Snow unconsciously jumped in desperation.

"What?!"

"That idiot!" Lightning threw Hope over top, and lucky he landed safely… and by that, he actually landed on the floor.

Lightning jumped off the wall and grabbed Snow.

"What are you doing?! Let go!"

"Shut up!" Lightning snapped her fingers and they began floating up back towards the surface.

Vayne pulled up Vanille and caught her by the waist. With one swift motion he kicked of the wall and began running up. Quickly after hitting the floor he placed down Vanille beside Hope.

Lightning let go of Snow who dropped on his butt.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because you were acting stupid! Did you really think you could make it?"

Vayne noticed the two arguing and didn't notice that the Fal'Cie arms transformed into a blade.

"_Fighting now of all times?!"_Vayne quickly started running.

"I couldn't protect her… I'd rather die than not be with her"

"I didn't know that Serah's fiancée was this weak… I guess you were never right for her…"

Snow clenched his fists.

"You two watch out!"

Both Lightning and Snow looked at him then looked up. A hug silver blade came flying down towards them.

"_Damn it! Please!"_

Vayne's eye symbol appeared.

"_I don't care what it's worth… just give the power to save them"_

A voice rung in his head.

"_Grand Focus… selected…"_

Upon hearing that the ring that Vayne found, began to emit a black light.

The light and the Fal'Cie's blade clashed, and huge cloud of dust spread through the entire hall, covering every aspect of the walls.

"_It has begun…"_

Vayne opened his eyes… He saw a black blade in his hands, and that it was blocking the gigantic blade.

"T-This is?"

Lightning and Snow also stared in amazement and fear as well.

"_Arc'En'Cie… this is your destiny… your fate… your life…"_

* * *

A/N Ello... I mean Hello! Thanks for reading my story, please leave a review if you'd like... if you don't well... Thanks anyways! For all of you who read this i'd like to thank you from the bottom from my heart. Have a great day!


End file.
